The Quanying Vanguard
The Quanying Vanguard, sometimes simply called the Quan-ying, is an organization within the Shado-Pan created and headed by Shado-Master Ho Jiang. http://www.rpheaven.org/forum/index.php?/topic/1975-the-quanying-vanguard/ Purpose and Values The Quanying Vanguard was created five years before the first contact between the mainland pandaren people and the Alliance and Horde. Shado-Master Ho Jiang, an aged Omnia monk, established the Vanguard with the permission of the Lord of the Shado-Pan. His goal was to establish a group of experienced Shado-Pan from all three disciplines to respond to threats across Pandaria, all under his guidance. For the symbol of the Quanying, Ho Jiang chose a blue quilen upon a black background, which its members often wear as a tabard. Members of the Quanying Vanguard would serve their disciplines until called upon: a Blackguard in the Vanguard may watch the wall, an Omnia may scribe scrolls, and a Wu Kao may stalk the shadows, but once called upon to respond to a threat, they would work together. To that end, the members of the Vanguard are often stationed close to each other, not only to quicken the process of assembling, but also to encourage interaction. Ho Jiang, in his age, was much softer than most Shado-Pan. While he still valued the order's virtues highly, he believed comrades should know each other; even close friendship was not harmful if it was practiced correctly, in his mindset. But Ho Jiang is not irresponsible, and closely watches over any members who become acquainted with one another. Master Jiang did not intend to undermine the authority of the greater Shado-Pan and disrupt the Shado-Pan's structure; after all, the Quanying is simply an organization within the Shado-Pan, not independent of it. He ensures that all under his command obey the tenants of the order, and does not interfere in the punishment of those that do not. A matter that Ho Jiang is far more liberal on is accepting outside help; he has been known to accept the aid of pandaren adventurers and militia. In a select few extreme cases, he has named a few regular pandaren honorary members of the Quanying Vanguard. Incidents of close cooperation are fairly rare, though, and how the Quanying will respond to the Horde and Alliance remains to be seen. Membership The initial members of the Quanying were six Shado-Pan personally selected by Master Jiang. All were familiar with him; at some point in their lives, they trained under or served Ho Jiang. The founding members would in turn recruit others to the Vanguard. The first members were varied, and included Jinn Shen, a blackguard who had become well-acquainted with Master Jiang in his earlier years. The founders had difficulty meeting willing trainees. Ho insisted that they recruit younger Shado-Pan, but those who had already earned their red scarves. After two years of low membership rates, Ho Jiang decided to personally conduct recruitment. He now selects willing Shado-Pan, usually those who were on the verge of earning their scarves, and assign them to one of the founders. They would be bound to their assigned superior, and under them, the trainees would receive their scarves and become full-fledged Shado-Pan. Afterward, they are sent back to the other Shado-Pan of their discipline to serve, but would always keep close contact with their superior and the Quanying. The founders would keep watch over their assigned members as well as they could without veering away from their duties as regular Shado-Pan. Ho Jiang intends for the founder he deems best suited to take his place once he passes from age, and for the founders to be replaced with their most capable underlings in turn. Since all of the founders as well as Ho Jiang still live, the concept has not been practiced yet. OOC The guild's events will begin with the only planned "closed" part of the guild: a brief prologue taking place three years before Mists of Pandaria begins. If you wish to join at this point, your character will be one of the first wave of Shado-Pan trainees who volunteered to join the Quanying once selected by Shado-Master Jiang. Your character will be around twenty years old. They've spent their teenage years with the Shado-Pan, and are close to becoming a full-fledged member. After the prologue, players can continue to join; their characters will be part of a new wave of trainees rather than the original ones role-played in the prologue. As a minor spoiler, you do not -have- to join the guild this way (though I suggest you do), as once the chaos in Pandaria starts, the Quanying will begin to select willing volunteers of older ages so long as they prove to be fitting recruits. During the prologue, it will not be logical for your character to participate in other events, but after the prologue, the guild will be taking a more liberal, "open" stance. You are free to role-play your character wherever you like in-between guild role-plays and events, and I think it'd be neat if some members went to other events or role-plays together. Of course, there will be standards for membership; if you're going to go to other events, I ask that you role-play a Shado-Pan correctly and do not go to any phases outside Pandaria without a very good reason. I'm not too concerned with the "image" of the guild, but rather providing and aiding others in providing quality RP for the general community of the server. The article only speaks of one founding member Jinn Shen, who is my character. I will be accepting applications to role-play one of the other founding members. Just contact me on Skype (biggrouse7) and we can have a casual conversation about it. I will also be role-playing Ho Jiang, but he will not be appearing regularly like Jinn Shen will. You don't need to apply OOC to be a regular member. That will be handled through RP once the server is up and running. If you have any questions, leave a contact or ask me on Skype. Feedback is also appreciated! Category:Guild Category:Quanying Vanguard Category:Shado-Pan Category:Pandaren Category:Neutral